Black Blood Vampire
by chosen dark king
Summary: Hey what if Jiro was turned into a vampire before he met Alice


Hey guys its me well this story is going to be about Jiro from Black Blood Brothers going to Yokai Academy but in this he will be a teenager and his human for will have white hair and blue eyes and his only weakness will be water so with out any objections lets go

Oh and I don't own Black Blood Brothers or Rosario Vampire enjoy

We come across a guy named Jiro he's a vampire and in his human form he has white hair, and blue eyes he is wearing a black collared long sleeved shirt, red jacket, with a black line that goes around it and down the sides, red pants, black shoes, black and red gloves, brown belt, and a red hat with a brown belt thing and a gold buckle.

unlike other vampires when Jiro's family bits someone women feel like their being pleasured and sexual intercorse fails in comparison and right now Jiro is on a bus to Youkai academy

"**So are you on your way to Youkai Academy**" the bus driver said

"Yes I am but I was allowed to wear my current clothing so I'm not worried about my wear" Jiro said

"**Well then be careful Yokai Academy is a very scary place and often dangerous**" the bus driver said

"Alright I'll heed your warning" Jiro said

Then they got to the Academy

"**Well this is your stop kid**" the bus driver said

"thank you I'll be going now" Jiro said as he got off the bus

As he was walking to the academy "Watch out" a voice said

"Huh" was all he could say before he got rammed by a bicycle

"ow" he said as he was getting up but then he felt some thing soft then he turned to what he was touching and found out it was a girls leg

"oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there miss" Jiro said

"don't worry I'm a little anemic so it usually happens" the girl said

"oh ok well then it's good to meet you my name is Jiro" Jiro said

"oh it's good to meet you too my name's Moka Akashia" Moka said

"well I guess we should head to the ceremony" Jiro said

"yeah" moka said as they got up then she noticed something

"oh you're bleeding" she said but as she did Jiro felt some blood on his cheek

Moka then got out a handkerchief to wipe off the blood but then she got a scent

"this sent" Moka said but when she did Jiro was confused

then Moka and Jiro were close enough to kiss

"uh what are you-" Jiro was cut off

"I'm sorry but I'm a vampire" was all Moka said until she bit his neck

CHUUU

then she let go of him

"sorry about that I'm a vampire so I kind of do that" Moka said

"what you're like me" Jiro asked

"what do you mean" Moka asked

"well actually I'm a vampire too so it was kind of odd for me to get bitten" Jiro said

"oh I'm so sorry" Moka apologized

"don't be I've done it before" Jiro said

"oh ok well do want to try mine" Moka asked offering her neck

"um well uh sure I guess" Jiro said and then he bit her but as he did Moka got a weird feeling as if intercorse was taking place then Jiro stopped bitting her

"so um anyway did you get a weird feeling like some thing was happening" Jiro asked kindly

when he said that she nodded with a blush

"that was resonance it kinda feels like that when someone of my family bits some one else" Jiro explained

"oh so that's what it was ok well lets get going" Moka said as they headed to the ceremony

(After the Ceremony)

Hello class and welcome to Youkai Academy I will be your homeroom teacher miss Nakome now as you may know the humans have taken over their world and we have to stay here so on to the rules number one no one is allowed to reveal their true forms which brings us to rule two don't tell your friends about your true form" Nakome said

"hey teach why don't we just eat those humans" a student next to Jiro said

"because there are no humans here and if there were we would have smelt them here" Jiro said

"unfortunately he's right if a human was found here they would be killed on site" Nakome said

'what they would kill a human for being here' Jiro thought

"sorry I got lost on my way to homeroom" a familiar voice said

"it's ok Moka Akashia right go take your seat behind Jiro" Nakome said

when Moka was going to take her seat the boys in the class except for Jiro said

"that body"

"those eyes"

"that hair"

"no way thats a disguise she's just too"

"cute" they all said

"well it's good to see you again Moka" Jiro said

Moka then turned to who said that

"Jiro you're here great were in the same class" Moka said as she jumped on him but as she did the guys said

"who is that guy"

"how does he get a hug"

"it's bad enough that he got to wear that clothing when we have to wear this uniform but he gets to hug some one in class"

(After Class)

Jiro and Moka were walking down the hallway then people were saying these things

for the guys it's

"That girl is so cute"

"who's that guy with her"

"I don't know but if he continues he's dead"

for the girls it's

"hey who is that guy he's handsome"

"and who's that girl with him"

"that's Moka Akashia she's popular with the guys"

"don't worry we'll get him soon enough"

when Jiro and Moka walked outside a voice said

"hey are you Moka Akashia I'm Saizou Komoya" Saizuo said

"uh hi it's good to meet you" Moka said

"by the way why are you hanging with this guy when you should be with me" Saizuo said

"because I'm the one shed rather hang out with" Jiro said

"oh yeah so then you want to fight" Saizuo said

"no but I will If I have to" Jiro said

"sorry but I'm with Jiro" Moka said dragging Jiro off with her

"man that was scary" Moka said

"um well any way it's getting late we should go back to the dorms

"ok then" Moka said as they went back to the dorms

(Next Day)

as Jiro was walking to class

"hey you there" Saizuo said

"what do you want" Jiro said

"what kind of monster are you" Saizuo said

"I'm a vampire" Jiro said

"are you joking with me" Saizuo asked

"hey I gave you an answer not my fault if you don't believe me" Jiro said

"yeah ok then just stay away from Moka or I'll kill you" Saizuo said

"I would say the sam to you if you go near her I won't show mercy"Jiro said walking to class

(after class)

"So do you like the school so far"Moka asked

"yeah it's like my old school" Jiro said

"come to think of it what was it like" Moka said

"well it was kind of fun me and my friends hung out a lot" Jiro said

"thats great but to tell you the truth I don't like humans so much" Moka said

"why not" Jiro asked

"because they teased me and call me names because they said vampires don't exist" Moka said

"so thats why but um well can I tell you something" Jiro asked

"sure" Moka said

"um well actually I wasn't a vampire before I came here I was a human" Jiro said

"what how" Moka said shocked

"um well actually my mom married a vampire when I was a kid so to be a family of vampires we were turned into vampires" Jiro explained

"oh that's why I your blood tasted good" Moka said

"yep it is" Jiro said

"hey you I thought I told you to stay away from her" Saizuo said

"Sorry but I don't listen to you" Jiro said

"ok then lets fight" Saizuo said

"ok then I will show you to never to mess with me" Jiro said

as he did Saizuo went into his true form an orc

"so thats what you look like well then its my turn" Jiro said as he then changed to his true form which changed his hair from white to black, making his long hair longer, his eyes going from blue to red, making him taller, and his fanges growing longer getting a huge amount of Yokai energy

"so this is the aura of a vampire then that means-" Saizuo was cut off

"yes it's as I said I'm a vampire" Jiro said as he appeared right in front of Saizuo and used the hide hand ability to punch Saizuo to a wall then he used the hide hand to send Saizuo to a wall behind him and Moka  
but when he was about to go give Saizuo a beating he herd a clang then he felt the rosary on Moka's neck thing on his hand and saw it was off the chain

"oh crap" was all Jiro could say until Moka got covered in a bright light and when it died down he and Saizuo saw that Moka changed her pink hair was now silver her eyes were red heck even her chest was bigger and was now more mature and had the same aura that Jiro had

"this aura it can't be shes a vampire too" Saizuo said

"unfortunately for you yes she is" Jiro said

"so your the one who woke me up well then how about we dance you orc Jiro can you use that move again" the new Moka asked

"of course" Jiro said as he used hide hand to send Saizuo to Moka and all she said was "Know your place" when she kicked him to the wall behind her and Jiro

"got to say Jiro for a vampire who's as old as me you sure do know how to fight you are interesting I never thought another vampire would be the one to remove my rosaray" Moka said

"Yeah me nether"Jiro said

"in any case take car of the both of us that bite ou gave the other me was tingaly"Moka said

"um ok Moka" Jiro said as Moka put on the Rosaray an changed back

(Next Day)

"Hey Moka are you ok" Jiro asked

"yeah thanks" Moka said

"well then we should get to class" Jiro said

"ok but first we need to exchange each others blood" Moka said as she bit Jiro's neck

CHUUU

"ok then my turn" Jiro said as he bit Moka's neck

after they were done sucking each others blood they were off to class

Well that's it for Chapter 1 guys I'll make more chapters when I can until then farewell


End file.
